Queen of Love
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Julien has everything - well not everything he could ever have, but he has good food, his servants, his kingdom and is popular in his own way. However, he realizes there's one thing he doesn't quite have. Love. Who knew he actually had the power to get a queen? Especially the way he did... A Jupper fic by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and myself. SkipperxJulien. Rating changed.
1. Chapter 1

_~PoM~_

Skipper contently sighed as he sat up above the HQ with a cup of Private's 'Love Smoothie'. Minus the love of course. Couldn't be going soft. It was a perfect day. Nothing could ruin it or make it any-

"Skipper!" Kowalski popped his head out of the hatch. "There's a wrestling competition on now!"

_'Well,'_ Skipper thought. _'I spoke too soon'_ "Be down in a minute, Kowalski."

The analyst nodded before his head disappeared back down the hatch.

The leader penguin finished up the last of his smoothie before turning to go down in the HQ to watch whatever tournament his team was watching with them. No matter how much he enjoyed quiet mornings, he enjoyed spending time with his boys more. So he pushed the fishbowl aside and jumped in the hole, unaware of the kingly crown poking out of the bushes or it's owner's blatant disappointment.

In the bushes and shrubbery to the side of the penguin habitat, the royal King Julien stood up from the leaves with an irritated look on his face. "Ugh! How am I supposed to be watching de bossy penguin when de other silly penguins are always upon his grill! How shall I enact my brilliant kingly plan if I cannot secretly spend time with de Skipper!"

The king's plan had already been thought out in advance, for a long time. Julien had been preparing for the longest time! For about a week, that is, after he decided he was bored with loneliness. Normally when he was bored he would just kick stupid Mort or something, but something happened about a week ago that changed his outlook on his being bored.

That mean Clemson guy had come back to the zoo and tried to be killing upon him. The Skipper penguin had come just in time before he was thrown into the rhino habitat, Roy the rhino having been sent into a stampeding rage after something the evil brown lemur had done to it.

The leader penguin saved his life before the other penguins had gotten there along with Maurice. The four late to the party said something about them checking the garbage disposal for his kingly remains before even thinking to check the rhino habitat. Let's just say it was lucky the leader had trusted his tummy and went straight for the rhino's place.

That wasn't even why he was spying on the flat headed bossy penguin, it was what happened next that is why he was now spying on the bossy penguin. As Clemson was being dragged away by the smart penguin and the crazy penguin, the evil lemur had yelled something that really got the king thinking over his whole role as king...

.

.

_"You think you've seen the last of me? Hm? Really, do you think that? Honestly? ...Because it's not the last! It'll be only the third, maybe, I don't know yet! But I'll get you, you dancing idiot and your queen too!" The evil lemur's crazed shouting and laughter haunted Julien's ears even now._

_This didn't bother him so much because he wasn't really listening to the Hoboken lemur in the first place, but it was the last part that got his attention._

_"Eh," King Julien had started, confused. "I don't have a queen. I kinda do dis gig solo if ya know what I mean." The lemur smirked. Nope, he didn't need no woman tying him down! He was a free king baby and it was the best!_

_"You don't?" Clemson stopped his kicking and struggling in the penguin's grip to shrug. "Well I thought you were with that beautiful otter, but I guess I was mistaken. But she is beautiful, don't you think she's beautiful? Can't just be me, am I right? But, hey! You know why YOU don't have a queen?"_

_Julien had blinked back at the brown lemur. "Because I am not wanting one?"_

_"No! Because everyone HATES you! And, to be honest, ha, you couldn't handle a queen if it fell out of a tree! Yeah, you didn't see THAT zinger coming up? I bet you didn't! ...I'm going to continue crazily laughing now. HA HA HA HA HA HA...!"_

.

.

The maniacal laughing still echoes inside of his head to this day, one week later! But eh, that didn't bother him that much either. How DARE that Clemson guy say he could not handle a queen! He was a king and a king could handle anything, he'd show everyone that! He'd also prove that his subjects didn't hate him because he was so loved throughout his entire kingdom.

So he'd scouted out the zoo for someone worthy of becoming his queen and come up empty handed, that is, until he read one of the silly otter's girly magazines. Reading wasn't the right word for it, more like he tried to do a puzzle and failed but saw that he'd made what looked to be an arrow pointing from a royal looking man to a brutish police looking man. That was a good a sign as any to tell the king that opposites attracted. From there it was a straight forward shot to find his oppotisy-site and there he began with his spying on the penguins.

Julien took a whole two days of watching them to cross them off one by one off his list. The crazy penguin was the first to be crossed off. A king couldn't have a queen that was more outgoing than he was, that was for sure. The second to be crossed off was the smart penguin. The long words gave him a headache in his royal melon, and last there were the two stubby penguins, the nice-y penguin and the bossy penguin.

After some careful and thought out reasoning of eeny meeny miny mo's, he was able to cross out the nice penguin and tada! There was his future queen! He'd been a spy guy watching the bossy penguin from afar for the past three days. He found that if you stared at someone long enough, you started to love and adore every little thing they did.

The lemur found that he loved watching the penguin make the Kung Fu moves and flip the stupid puffin guy over his head. They had had two zoo breaches this week, something not common but not rare either.

The king had also found that he loved how the bossy penguin smelled like the coffee beans, a bean he'd like to collect from the gardens of Madagascar and stop to smell from time to time when he pulled it from its growing place. He also liked how cuddly and cute the penguin was, especially when he was watching their performance for the humans.

If you stared at someone long enough, you were bound to notice the little things they do, and it doesn't take long for one to develop feelings for another. So by the sixth day of his investigating he'd found his new royal spouse. There was a ritual back on his home island for the courting on a new queen. He intended to follow through with it.

He had to get the lucky lady everything they liked, and make them happy, then you were to woo her with a first date of sorts, and after the date was were the actual loving ritual began, the part where the queen was accepted into the royal family with open arms...and legs, he supposed with how you looked at it.

Julien had been trying to find out what things the Skipper penguin liked before he would go through with his planned out ceremony and now the stupid smarty penguin had taken his love away before he could get any information. Now what was he supposed to do? He wasn't a mind reader! How was HE supposed to figure out what the silly penguin of his desire would like to have if he couldn't even get close enough to find out!

"I like spying!" Mort came seemingly out of nowhere next to the king, making him jump in surprise and scowl.

"I am not spying, stupid Mort! Now go play with de dart frog like I told you to and leave your king alone!" Julien scolded before putting the stolen binoculars from Alice office back up to his pupils, hoping the penguins would come out of their house soon so he could watch some more.

"Can I spy with you?" Mort asked, not leaving like the lemur king had requested.

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! YOU-"

"Uh, Julien?" Maurice tapped the king on the shoulder, walking up to the bush the two younger lemurs were standing behind for some odd reason the adviser didn't think he wanted to know.

"M-Maurice!" Julien chuckled nervously, throwing the binoculars on the ground where they hit Mort in the head. "What is a royal adviser like you out here seeing what a royal king like me is doing at dis time of night?"

Mort shook out of his daze from being hit with the seeing device. "Spying doesn't like me!" The small lemur proclaimed.

Maurice raised a brow. "It's noon, your majesty."

"Oh, so it is. De kingly eyes must be playing tricks on their king." Julien said with a nervous grin.

"Uh huh..." Maurice didn't look at all convinced. "I'd imagine they would if you had binoculars on them all week. What's been up with you, Julien? You haven't been right since that crazy Clemson left eight days ago after coming back AGAIN. How come you're spying on the penguins, man?"

"Spying on de- Who is doing de spying upon anyone? If anyone is doing de spying on de penguins it is MORT! Look at him and what shame he has brought upon this kingdom!" Julien glared down at Mort with a look of disapproval.

"Right." Maurice rolled his eyes. "Well I was about to go down and ask them for some sugar for your afternoon smoothie. We're all out for some reason. I coulda swore I just picked some up last week."

With a cheesy grin, the lemur king shrugged guiltily with a blush on his cheeks, suddenly remembering some six days ago when he threw the sugar cup at the bossy penguin to get him to turn around so he could get a better looked at Skipper's puffed out chest. He ended up hitting the nice penguin instead. It was a freak accident really if you thought about it.

"Eh, well I DO like a lot of de sugar in my royal smoothies. It awakes my booty in ways of hypery-ness."

"Whatever." Maurice shrugged. "You two wanna wait for me back at the habitat or you wanna come with? Doesn't matter to me."

"You know what? I will be going with you, Maurice. Dat way Mort can help you carry dat heavy bag all de way back."

"I like hard labor!" Mort exclaimed.

The adviser sighed and started for the penguin habitat wall. "How thoughtful, Julien."

Julien smiled as he followed. "I am knowing right!"


	2. Charm

**Authors Note: Leave a review for RandomFanfictioner13 and I! Pretty please with sexy lemur kings on top?**

* * *

_Queen of Love._

_~PoM~_

"Come on, kick him! I don't understand humans and their whole fighting fair nonsense. You think if I fought fair with Blowhole I'd still be standing where I am today?" Skipper said, the penguins gathered around their television.

"But you're sitting, Skippah." Private pointed out.

The leader looked down, shifting his weight of his bottom. "Huh. So I am. Thanks Private."

Private nodded and turned back to watching the fighting match.

"You know dolphins aren't commonly known for devious behavior. In fact they are known for the complete opposite. It's strange if one were to think about it." Kowalski commented.

Skipper growled. "Evil maniac, soft skin, _and _hawks in mama nature's eyes. Curse…you…_Blowhole_..!"

"Hello there neighbor!"

"Ring-tail!" Skipper exclaimed. "How many times have I told you not to just barge into our HQ?"

The royal king thought about it for a second before answering to his best capabilities. "Eh…I cannot remember a single time you telling me dat."

Skipper looked to his second in command. "Kowalski?"

Pulling out a tally sheet, the analyst, Kowalski, answered. "593 including this one."

King Julien rolled his eyes. "Pfft! Well dats simple! De smart feather fish is obviously framing de royal me for crimes MORT committed!"

"Are you calling Kowalski a liar?" asked Skipper.

"His fleshy bottom is upon fire!" Julien proclaimed.

Private spoke. "I think you mean liah liah pants on fiah."

The lemur king stared at the young chubby penguin. "Shut up, okay?"

Skipper growled out of annoyance. "Just get out of here before you get it!"

Maurice stepped up to stop any oncoming arguments. "Chill guys, we just came for some more sugar for the drinks. We'll be outta here soon enough."

Kowalski nodded. "We should have some on the lower levels if you'd please follow me." the analyst led the aye-aye and the mouse lemur into the now activated elevator from out of the floor and rode it down.

After this, at hearing that he'd be getting something from his future queen, the king's excited thoughts got the better of him. "OHHH!" Julien got excited and shoved his body up against the leader and whispered in his ear hole. "Is it, perhaps, a kiss from you to me?"

Skipper's eyes widened a bit at the request. "A what? And don't they teach you about manners back at that island you're from? Keep outta my personal _space_!"

"Harrumph." The lemur backed away, overly disappointed. "Fine! But don't be begging de king for help when you need it!"

"Why would I ever in my right mind ask for YOUR help? You're completely useless to just about any situation!" the leader shouted.

Julien gasped over dramatically.

"Ho boy." Maurice said and halted in his and Mort's dragging of the sugar bag to the ladder, the two shortest lemurs and the analyst just making it back up from retrieving the sugar. They turned to watch the scene as did Private and Rico. All with concerned expressions.

"How dare you be saying dat to de king!" The ring-tailed one walked towards Skipper, pointing his finger at the penguin. With every word came a poke to the feathery chest. "I…am… not...useless! I have done many dings in my rule as king! Even before I was king, I did amazing dings! You've just never seen de amazing king- dat is me- do anything you would consider special!" Julien spun on his heels in front of the bossy penguin, showing up his backside before flicking the penguin in the face purposely with the end of his furry tail. The monarch then stormed out of the HQ with a snooty snap of the fingers.

The four penguins and two remaining shorter lemurs watched on as the hatch above was slammed shut after the king's dramatic departure.

"Uh, thanks for the sugar, guys." Maurice said before he and Mort dragged it through Private's first prize fish tunnel. It was a heck of a lot easier than pulling it up the ladder since he had Mort with him.

"Bye bye!" Mort waved and dropped the side of the sugar he was holding on himself. "OWIE!"

The first prize fish plaque trophy shut behind them as the aye-aye struggled to lift the sugar sack off the tiny lemur's body.

Skipper blinked and plucked lemur fur from off his face, dropping it on the ground. "Well that was more obnoxious than usual."

"I wondah what's up with Julien. Maybe you should go and have a talk with him, Skippah." Private suggested.

"Are you kidding! Last time I couldn't get him to stop whining about how he wants to take over our habitat to expand his territory!" Skipper exclaimed.

Private shrugged. "Well he did seem excited about whatevah it was he was whispahing to you. What'd he say anyway?"

"Well...um..." their leader stammered, blushing a light shade of crimson.. "You want to know what he said...well...he said...uh..."

"Is something wrong, Skipper?" Kowalski raised a brow.

"Ya know what? I'll try to have another talk with him." With that, the leader bounded out of the base glad to be away from that situation.

Private blinked as their leader quickly left through the hatch ladder. "I wondah what that was all about then."

"Ionno" Rico shrugged and started relieving the itch he had on his stomach, much to the analyst's and private's disgust.

* * *

_~PoM~_

"Cheer up, your majesty…" Maurice groaned as he hefted the sugar sack over to the smoothie bar. "...He didn't mean it."

"YES he did, Maurice! Did you see de way he looked upon me? Did you SEE it?" King Julien frowned upon his throne.

"I can see your feet!" Mort pointed, climbing up the royal throne to get up close to the king's feet. He'd long forgotten he was supposed to be helping carry the sugar. He'd long forgotten what sugar even was as he laid his on the royal feet again.

"Mort..." Began King Julien, "I want you to do a tiny bitty favor for your king..."

"Okay!" Mort smiled.

"I want you to..."

Mort nodded excitedly for the king to go on.

"...SHUT DA HECK UP A LITTLE BIT. OKAY?!" Then Julien kicked Mort out of the habitat.

Maurice blinked in surprise. "Your majesty...don't you think that was a little unnecessary on Mort's behalf?"

"Of course not, you silly! Because all de behalf's are mine and they are not beHALF'S they are be-WHOLE'S! De king never gets half of anyding!"

The royal adviser sighed. "Alright then, I'll rephrase it: Wasn't that a bit _mean _to do to Mort?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Maurice! I am nothing but kind to Mort! What would ever make you think dat I was mean to him?"

"Sigh, never mind your majesty."

"Sometimes you really don't make any of de sense to me!"

Maurice sighed again, hating his life and out of desperation to end the conversation because he was tired from the physical labor, asked, "How about a smoothie to help you keep your mind off things and so I can sit my butt down for a while? I can make your favorite."

"Eh…which one is being my favorite again?"

"You know…the one with mangoes and lychees with a hint of citrus." Maurice shrugged.

"Oh, my lychee nuts! I want a bowl of dose! Forget about de stupid smoothie!"

"As you wish, your majesty." Maurice said in bored monotone. The same job for over 20 years could do this to a person. He'd been picking up behind Julien's royal rump since the king had been a prince.

"Eh, Maurice? Can I be asking you something?"

Maurice was slightly surprised, but calmly answered with a nod. "Of course, Julien."

"Do you think it is possible dat... dat de bossy penguin is hating me?"

The right hand man had to take a hesitant moment of silence while trying to decide what to tell the king; What Julien wanted to hear, or what he should hear. "Your majesty!" He spoke, choosing his words carefully since he was telling the ring-tailed one what he should hear. "I wouldn't even dream of it! He may be annoyed every now and then by you, but you get annoyed by the penguins and you don't hate on them, so why would they hate on you?"

"I suppose you are right, Maurice. I am thanking you for your words of de reassuring!"

"You're welcome."

Julien jumped down from his throne in new found determination. "So now all dats left to do is go find de bossy penguin and tell him how thanking I am of him for not hating of me!"

Maurice hadn't meant for_ that_ to happen. "Uh- well... That's not exactly what I was tryin' to-"

"I cannot hear your objections, I am too busy going to de park to see de bossy penguin! I thought I saw him go dat way! Wish your king is to be getting lucky!"

"W-wait! Your majesty-!" Maurice tried but the king was already gone. He sighed and murmured. "Good luck."

"I like the leprechaun!" Mort proclaimed, suddenly back from wherever he was originally kicked.

Maurice only shook his head. "Oh Mort."

"Is King Julien going to see the leprechaun?"

The aye-aye lemur nodded. "Yeah, but let's just hope the leprechaun wants to see King Julien." Maurice laughed to himself and then thought further into what the king had said before he left. His eyes went wide. "Wait a minute, getting lucky? What'd he mean by that?"

"King Julien loves the leprechaun!" Mort cheered.


	3. Ritual

**Authors Note: Warning, penguinxlemur smut stuff coming your way! RandomFanfictioner13 and I thank you for reading, reviewing, and all that stuff. XD **

**~Natty**

* * *

_Queen of Love._

_~PoM~_

In the park, Skipper was sitting in a tree, trying to clear his mind. He gave a weary sigh as he leaned back against the oak, warmed by the sun against his feathers. This was ridiculous, look at him! Wasting precious time to sit on a branch thinking about a lemur!

"HEY!" Julien yelled from below, shocking the penguin, and making him fall out of the tree.

"AGH!" Skipper screamed in surprise, losing his balance and falling backwards. He tumbled out of the tree, hitting a second branch before landing painfully on the ground below. He groaned out of his beak, trying to sit up.

"Skipper!" Julien cried, running over to the fallen bird. The king grabbed the penguin by his shoulders, starting to shake him violently. "Are you being okay? Please be being okay, bossy penguin!"

"R-ring-tail..! St-o-o-op...! Sh-a-a-aking...! Me...!"

"Oh, you ARE being okay!" King Julien shoved the bird's face into his furry chest, cutting off the leader penguin's breathing. "I thought I have been losing you foreva!"

Skipper was at a loss for words there. Not just because he couldn't breathe.

"Eh, you _are_ being okay, right?" The lemur king pulled the leader's face up to look at his, wanting some confirmation that the bird was alright. Julien didn't notice how close they were or how flushed the penguin's face was getting.

"Uh... Oh, um..." Skipper started stuttering, feeling uncomfortable, but at the same time so secure in the embrace of the lemur king's arms.

"Yes? What is it? What is de matter?"

Skipper gazed into the sweet hazel eyes of Julien's. They were warm, just like honey. They invited him in.

"Umm… Skippah?" Skipper snapped out of it upon hearing the youngest of his team.

"Private?" The leaders head spun away from the lemur's enticing gaze to see the small bird standing there over them.

"Nice-guy penguin!" Julien exclaimed. "What's up, my smallest feather fish?"

"Private!" Skipper shoved the self-proclaimed king away and waddled up to the young one. "Where are Rico and Kowalski?" the leader looked around, hoping not to see any more of his teammates, ones that might be able to put two and two together.

"Yeah!" The lemur cut in, standing up from the grass. "Where ARE Kowalski and Freako?" Julien then leaned in to Skipper's ear hole, attempting to whisper into it but he wasn't all that quiet and the warmth breath from his maw tickled the penguin's feathers slightly. " -Don't worry about dis, bossy penguin, I can handle it! -" And then turned back to Private. "Shouldn't you and de other two silly penguins be training for de fighting or something?"

Private blinked. "Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing! You shall go back to your own habity-tat and be forgetting any of dis ever happened! After all-" He attempted to wave his arms around. "-You din't be seeing anyding, got it?"

Skipper was taken aback by the lemur's attitude, not only did Julien quote him and learn those mysterious hand gestures perfectly but the king was practically shoving Private away. The leader's eyes widened. The lemur was ACTUALLY trying to be alone with him! But why?

"Um...Alright I guess I'll be heading back then…" And Private waddled off to the zoo. "See you back at the zoo, Skippah."

Julien smirked suggestively. "SO…where were we, bossy penguin?"

Skipper was able to control himself this time. "No Ring-Tail. Leave me alone unless you wanna become my training dummy."

"Hey! De only dummy here is you Mr. falling off de trees! Everybody knows stupidy birds fly, you stupid!"

Skipper face-flippered. "Alright then, let me rephrase that; Get outta here unless you want to feel extreme pain!"

"De only one dat is in pain is you, you silly! Why were you being all sad up in da tree?"

Skipper blinked. The lemur had noticed? "W-what are you talking about? I'm not sad! Leaders never get sad!"

"Oh yeah?" Julien laughed. "Tell dat to your frowny FACE!"

Skipper was getting fed up with the lemur. Even though he always had to deal with the psychotic idiot, he couldn't help but admire the king's charisma, his dancing, not to mention the beautiful hazel eyes that popped with the help of his silky grey fur. Oh how he longed for it... Wait, what? The leader just threw his flippers up in the air. "I give up!" Then he spun around and belly slid away.

"Be waiting for me!" King Julien called. The lemur ran jogged after the penguin, casually following him.

Skipper sighed, finally happy to be away from that king of a nuisance. Of course he spoke too soon.

"Eh, where are we going, Skipper?"

"GAH! How did you-! What are you DOING!"

"I am following you! What else could de royal king be doing?"

"Yes, I get that you're following me! But WHY are you doing that? Don't you have something else better to do?" Skipper asked annoyed as they rounded a corner in the park.

"What could possibly be better than me having a romantic walk with you, my love?"

The penguin was sure he didn't hear that right. "Excuse me?"

"You silly penguin you! I said, 'what could be better than me having a romantic walk with you?'" Julien wrapped an arm around the arctic bird.

Skipper pushed him away. "Anything could be better than that!" the leader glared. "And I'm not your love, you stark raving lemur!"

"Anything, you say?" King Julien challenged. "What about de pointy needly dings?"

"Well..."

"Or dat Blow-Joe guy getting your feather fish friends?"

"I..."

"What about-"

"Okay! Okay!" Skipper shouted. "I guess not ANYTHING is better than taking a walk with you!"

"So?" Julien asked, taking the penguin's flipper. "What's de problem?"

Skipper sighed. "I don't really know. That's the problem."

"Then dere is no problem if you can't find one, stupid penguin! So come on! Be walking with me!"

The penguin rolled his eyes, not going into the fact that he was just called stupid. It would just cause more headache. "Fine! If it'll get you out of my feathers!" Skipper started walking next to the lemur.

"They make you look so cute and cuddly!" Julien grinned, playing with the penguin's feathers as they continued their walk.

Skipper eye rolled, but couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine at the feeling. The feel of the lemur's paws running through his feathers felt nice. It had been forever since he'd ever been touched like this. The last time was from that beaut of a penguin he met in Europe. That's why he had ditched Lola in Monte Carlo. That and because he only used her to get the plane away from the hippies.

The penguin gasped and paused in his steps as Julien traced over a sensitive spot on his back. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back as he let out a moan.

"Woah! I didn't know you could make dat sound! Be doing it again! It ignites a flame within my kingly body! I like it!" Julien proclaimed and rubbed harder against the sensitive spot, wanting to make the penguin make that nice noise again.

Skipper was panting through his moans, gasps, and grunts. This was heaven to the commando! It didn't even click in his mind that it was Julien doing it.

The lemur enjoyed every sound he got from the bird as he prodded and gave attention to that one little spot on the penguin's back. It actually started to affect him too. The lemur evilly grinned and gently shoved Skipper to a nearby tree. He nuzzled the crevice of the bird's neck while using both paws now on the spot.

The penguin was broken out of his blindness as his back hit the tree bark. He gasped out, arching into the touch and groaning. His chin was against a gray furry shoulder as he felt a tickling maw start to nuzzle his neck. "J-Julien!" Did he just say the lemur's NAME?

In the crevice of the bird's throat, the king's eyes widened. 'Oh Sky Spirits!' Julien cried in his thoughts, leaving one paw at the sensitive spot, the other headed down towards the feathery tail. He never wanted this to end.

The leader was frozen, unable to think of anything but the pleasure he was being given. His mind nagged him about the dangers of the wandering hand that traveled down his back but it didn't fully register into his thoughts until after it reached its destination.

"Ah~! Oh, R-Ring-tail!... I- mmf!" Skipper was struggling to speak.

The sexy voice of the lemur's whispered in his ear, "Yes? What is it, my love?"

"P-Please-!" Skipper groaned, feeling the lemur start touching his tail. Truth is he didn't know what he wanted. One part of him wanted to smack the lemur into next week, while the other told a completely different story. "W-would you just-!"

"Please whaat?" Julien teased.

"M-m-more~!" The penguin begged. "More, and please, d-don't STOP!"

"Skipper…" the lemur whispered in the leader's ear hole and grinned wide. "You are being so cute! What is so special about dis itty bitty spot here dat gets you to act dis way for your king?" The lemur asked, causing the penguin to moan by going over the sensitive skin and feathers in slow hard strokes.

"I...I-I *gasp* I d-d-don't- *moan* -know!" Skipper responded back, just trying to focus on the pleasure.

The lemur thought about this and sighed, causing the bird to shiver. Rubbing the same spot over and over was getting boring to the king. He wanted to change things up a little. With a string of an idea in his royal melon, he pulled his head back to look straight at the penguin. He leaned in until they were just a lips distance away from each other, chuckling lightly.

The penguin was the one to advance, kissing the lovely king. Skipper couldn't help it. He was out of whack and didn't really know what was going on. He only knew one thing. He needed Julien.

"Mmhm!" the lemur grinned into the kiss, running his hand over the penguin's chest feathers, and up the feathery sides.

The penguin's flippers gripped onto the fur of the lemur's chest, gradually sliding down.

Julien leaned harder against the short little body, loving the feeling of the flippers raking through his soft fur. His tail started to curl up around both of them, tickling the penguin's lower back.

Skipper moaned into the kiss. This was bliss! He trailed his flippers to that infamous booty of the kings and started stroking the fluffy tail.

"Mmm...dis is heaven..." the lemur murmured.

Without warning, Skipper shoved the both of them to the ground, the penguin topping. "Agreed."

The king pulled the commando further up his body so they were face to face instead of beak to chest. Julien held the body tightly against him, occasionally giving teasing strokes to the penguin's feathers.

Even though they hadn't really done anything yet, Skipper had started coming down from his high, starting to realize what had been happening. "Ring-tail…"

"Yes, my feathery queen?" the mammal said seductively.

"Two things. One, I'm not a girl, so how could I be someone's queen? Two, what are we about to actually do?"

"You are MY queen…heh… and why are we stopping? We should continue, don't you dink?"

"C-continue...?"

"Back in de Madagascars, we have to look hard for de one to do dis. Here I didn't have to look so far because you were right dere waiting for me! I may not have looked as hard as all de other kings but you weren't dat hard to find and now I have chosen you as de royal one! We may commence with de ceremony now, silly penguin!" the king proved his point by starting to cuddle up to the bird.

The penguin had no idea what he was talking about and just shrugged it off as Julien being his usual incoherent self. "Um, yea, and, I'm gonna have to decline on that." Skipper gently pushed the lemur away. "You didn't even answer my first question. What are we doing?"

"Silly penguin, I am making you feel all nice-y!"

"You... are?"

Julien started to feel offended. He was happy he made the penguin feel happy and now the penguin didn't remember any of it? That was hardly fair after all his effort. He rubbed that spot until his kingly fingers were numb! "What in de hecks? Do you not remember? I was making you feel all happy-like! Like dis. See?" The lemur used his thumb to touch over that area again.

Skipper gasped as he arched his back, inadvertently causing friction between the two of them.

The king felt his sparks ignite from this simple brush. Acting on instinct he flipped them over so he was on top of the bird, causing another brush of parts between them. This time the penguin reacted to it.

The leader bucked up, trying for more friction, but receiving none, as the lemur was trying to tease him.

"You see? Aren't you feeling de nicey-ness I am giving to you?"

"Mmm... Yea."

"And you are liking it, you silly penguin, so let us be continuing!"

His growing lust and arousal got the better of him, instincts taking over as he turned a new leaf, one the king had never really seen before. All senses and logic was out the door from the commando, leaving only instinct behind in its wake.

"Of course-" Skipper leaned up and whispered, "-My king."

"Oh…" the lemur groaned. "I am liking when you are calling me dat... Please be doing it more often…"

"Whatever you say, my king."

"Mmmm..."

"My ruler, my lord," The last one was whispered. "_My master_."

The king couldn't take it anymore. The sentence shot shivers straight through his body and he wanted so much more. He threw his arms around the penguin's neck, desperately pressing his maw against the beak above him.

The flippers of the bird's were flung tightly around the lemur's waist, shoving back into the kiss. The king parted for breath first.

"Oh, eh, Skipper…You are doing such wonderful dings to de kingly body…Hmm."

"I know. Let's keep it that way." The right flipper of the penguin's slowly trailed along the kingly body as the left one shoved him into the kiss again.

"Mmph!" the king moaned into the beak. The flippers trailed lower and lower down his furry body and the lemur arched to encourage it to go even lower.

The penguin smirked and decided on giving mercy, but just the once. He faintly gripped onto the king's royal member and slid his flipper up and down.

The ring-tailed lemur groaned and gasped at the sudden attention to his needy member. The flipper was teasing him, stroking him slow-like and giving light squeezes.

Skipper chuckled. "You like this, my king?"

"Y-yes…!" the lemur moaned out.

"You love this, my king?"

Julien stifled a rather loud moan by clasping his mouth and nodding. The lemur was a bit too excited for the penguin's liking but what could you expect from Julien?

"Then maybe-" In one quick movement, Skipper flipped the two of the over. He was kneeling between the outspread legs, pinning the monarch's hips to the ground. "-you'll also enjoy this." Skipper gave a swift lick up the shaft.

"A-Ah!' Julien cried out, watching the leader's movements with intrigued eyes. "Skipper!"

The monarch had had quite a few mates back in Madagascar, but he was always top, naturally because he was the king and it was required for the royalty to be satisfied. So he had went on until he was pleased, but now he was on bottom. The lemur had never been with such a forceful partner before, and he had to admit it really turned him on.

"Hmm... So you do..." Skipper gave it another lick.

"N-no one's ever- hAAah ah! …done dis to me before! I…mmf! -dats de spot- ohh…Skipper…" the lemur trembled under the tracing tongue. He reached his paw up to pet the feathers on the back of the bird's neck, biting his lip as another throaty accented moan escaped him. Before the king knew it, Skipper was deep-throating the lemur.

Julien was in complete bliss feeling the warm wetness around him. He wanted to give some of the feeling back to the artic bird so he soon placed his paws on the leader's hip, stroking the sides of them before sliding over his stomach and brushing down the penguin's front.

Skipper moaned, passing the pleasure back to the ring-tailed one.

The lemur felt the pleasurable reaction he got from his actions. He pet harder down the bird's front, hearing another sweet groan from the beak.

Skipper's flippers reached up and started playing with the tiny little testis of the mammals. The lemur arched his back again as the tongue started to tease his tip. Skipper slipped away, earning a whimper of need from the monarch.

Julien was obviously disappointed, even pouting a bit. "Why did you stop, my love?" The king frowned as he sat up, eyeing the bird that was on its knees. He got on his own knees, sure of what he wanted to do next but still cautious with his movements. He gripped the hips of the penguin and got on his knees, extending his tongue to lick up the cloaca.

The leader's flippers flew to the head of the regal lemur, knocking the crown off.

Now that his worries that his crown would fall off were extinguished, it already being on the ground anyway, Julien leaned forward more to push the leader to the ground, brushing his thumb over the opening and working it with his mouth. There was a surprisingly loud moan from the commando.

"Is dis nice?"

"Hmm, oh yes my king!" Skipper attempted to shove more of the lemur into him.

The lemur gave another stroke of the tongue before lifting his head, gently lying on top of the bird with his knees on side of either hip

Skipper felt the thump of the ground underneath him, and he knew what was coming next.

"Are you being ready for dis?" the king asked, beginning to smooth out the ruffled feathers on the penguin's body. "Dere is no turning back after dis, my _queen_."

"Mmmmm, yes my king. Please..." The leader begged out, not even hearing the emphasis on the word queen or thinking twice about what the lemur had just said. He was too focused on pleasure than anything else.

A throb went through the king's regions. Now this was how a king was supposed to be treated! Maybe could get everybody to treat him like true royalty this way, but he thought better of it. He now had his queen and no one else would catch his eye ever again. So he started to stroke the bird's opening, coaxing it into arousal and slipping his finger inside.

Skipper moaned and gently gripped onto the fur of the lemur's chest, having never done this before with a mammal. With female penguins, yeah, with a doll with an always smiling face, yeah, but he knew mammals were different in anatomy than birds. He trusted the king knew what he was doing and he himself pulled on the gray fur in front of him, taking in a sharp breath as he felt the finger work itself into him, attempting to better prepare him.

"_Ah_~.. Yea, yea-Oh YES!" Skipper arched up as a sensitive spot was hit.

The lemur grinned and inserted a second finger, watching his lovely penguin squirm in delight.

Skipper attempted to go along with the thrusts, wanting more of that spot. "Ah…Ringtail!"

"Come on my lovely~" The king purred as he inserted the third digit. "Beg for me!"

"I…I don't…ah…beg…!"

"Do you want me or not you silly penguin?"

The leader cried out as the three appendages shoved into him with more force, making his toes curl. "Y-yes, I do! P-please!"

"Please...?"

"Mmm…I want you…" he moaned.

The fingers were removed, causing an exclamation of disappointment from the bird. However, the king climbed onto the commando and started prodding at the entrance with the head of his member. "And I want you." Then the tip was popped in.

Skipper let out a heavy moan at the slight pain and the lemur teased him verbally as they both waited.

"You like dat, don't cha?" The king whispered as he lowered himself onto the body below him, loving the feeling of being inside the penguin. All the king got in response was a gasping sigh.

Julien pushed in a bit more, gradually burying himself in while there were grunts and moans of both pain and pleasure from the black and white commando. "Tell me when you are ready, my feathery queen."

The title baffled the penguin but he agreed to do so nonetheless. The few minutes it took the penguin to adjust felt like eons to the regal one.

The monarch wasn't all that patient to begin with so he was a bit jittery not to mention highly excited and not just for release. He had to keep himself occupied to prevent himself from impaling and hurting the penguin. The lemur thrusted a little bit more to help and brought his lips down on the orange beak.

Skipper moaned into the kiss. He was ready. The penguin jerked his hips up and came back to the ground, feeling the pleasure course through him.

The king moaned when the commando drove over his hardened member, biting his lip in pleasure and groaning Skipper's name.

Skipper groaned as he whispered, "'Come on pretty boy. Don't just lay there gawking at me."

"Mmf…Skipper…"

"Ahh... Ri-J-Julien!"

As the king stared down at the sweet body beneath him, he gave in to his urges and started to rock in and out of the penguin, hoping he was doing a good job in satisfying his lover, he himself was in bliss. The way his named was moaned in such endearment only added to it all. He gripped the feathered hips and buried his face in the crevice of Skipper's neck to muffle his throaty moan, biting on the shoulder there.

The leader let out a gruff moan at the love bite and gripped the shoulders of the monarch. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure he was receiving took over and he cried out anything he could that would possibly get him more, which may have been a mistake. "Yes! Oh, Julien! Mmm, I love this! I love you!"

This fueled Julien up, hearing his new queen admit such things to him and the lemur went faster, slamming into the penguin at a rapid pace, feeling the opening grip his erection with each timed thrust he gave. Julien watched as Skipper pulled on his fur and tossed his head back, crying the monarch's name over and over.

Skipper felt the pulsing cock in his hole jamming up into him. His small legs wrapped around the king the best he could, pulling the mammal into him more. Skipper wanted that pleasure, and he was gonna make sure they both got it.

The monarch pressed in deeper, feeling every shudder and tremor the commando gave in response as he wrapped his tail under the penguins head. His love was royalty when they were doing this and royalty didn't lie their beautiful heads on the ground. His lovers aching pleas drew him in, begging him to be rougher and go faster and he would follow every command.

The ring-tailed one went faster and harder and deeper, all at the penguin's request. He faintly yelped as the leader flipped them around. Now it was Julian on the ground, and Skipper was bouncing up and down on the imperial rod.

Julien moaned the penguin's name in thrill and surprise. He'd never been dominated before like this, and he supposed it was only fitting of the commando to do so. He was in heaven and every touch, every movement and stroke of the cavern along his member was electrified. The way he arched his back as Skipper went down hard on him again, his head going back and the loud exclamations of bliss he gave, he swore the Sky Spirits had blessed him.

Skipper continued pounding, leaning down and necking his beloved. He was lost in his animalistic lust, but it didn't madder, because this was true paradise to the two of them, and nothing could take this away!

A moan caught in the king's throat as he bit his lip and wrapped his legs around the penguin, starting to meet the bird's thrusts. He could feel his end rising quickly in his loins and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh, Julien!" The commando pulled on the fur on the back of the king's head, gasping as he felt the lemur stiffen and come deep inside of him with a shout, Julien shuddering as his climax subsided.

Skipper kept thrusting, feeling his own orgasm coming up quick He was finally brought to cloud 9 as the lemur gave him a sharp thrust to his spot, the penguin crying out the lemur's name in ecstasy.

As soon as he rode out his climax, the penguin collapsed to the right of Julien, both of them panting like crazy.

Skipper was sore, and his sex-induced trance was clearing. He felt as if he had just spent the whole day training somewhere at the equator.

It was silent save for their ragged breathing and the rustling of the autumn leaves as the slow realization of what they'd just done set in on them.

Julien wasn't bothered one bit by it, in fact this was a silver lining for the king and his kingdom that now had a proper queen. The monarch had a huge smile at his thoughts of him ruling alongside his love. This would be long-term and if the spirits deemed him lucky, would last forever for him.

The same optimistic thoughts couldn't be said for Skipper as reality dawned heavily upon him. His eyes were wide as he thought about what they'd just done and soon his paranoia cap was running on full blast. They were in a public park for Nixon's resignations sake! Did someone SEE them?

Julien sat beside the penguin grinning ear to ear like an idiot, in an exceedingly bright mood.

Skipper couldn't take it. He couldn't lay there with the lemur, knowing what he'd just done. Ignoring the pain and exhaustion, the commando bolted up and started belly sliding back to the zoo. He had to get back to the HQ. Fast!

King Julien stared after the penguin fleeing away from him. His queen was…leaving him? In that moment, an actual reality clicked into his brain. He realized what this was and it crushed him. By now he was aware of two things. This was a one night stand and he'd never felt so betrayed in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: An update! Yay! By me and RandomFanFictionPressGirl14. Revieeeew? Eh? Ehhh? hehehe... X3 **

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Queen of Love._

_~PoM~_

King Julien sighed deeply as he wove the pieces of hay and flowers together. He sat with his legs crossed on the ground farthest to the wall in his habitat that way he could be alone. He himself wasn't happy at all but he kept working at his basket, the final binding process of his marriage. He wouldn't be happy in the marriage he could see now but that didn't mean his queen wouldn't be too.

It's been a day since the incident. After the penguin had left him in the park, leaving behind not only him but the evidence of their love, the king had walked back to the zoo solemnly. He thought for a bit about things to himself on the way back. He wondered if it had all been for nothing, if he could take everything back but he couldn't. They had ventured too far into the ritual to turn back now. There was only the final stage left, the giving of everything the queen likes in the form of an offering, which he was now slowly working on.

The basket was more than halfway finished, hand woven out of straws of hay flawlessly and the occasional flower woven into as design. Also because he could only sneak so much hay from the kangaroo pen without it resulting in his own death.

He'd gathered all the offerings that would make the bossy penguin, his new queen happy in order to finish off their consummation. The smile was the piece of string that would wrap it all together. The gift would be given to the new queen and whether or not she smiled was the determining factor. So in laymen's terms, if the penguin smiled at his offerings that meant then and there that they were wed forever.

So he pulled another piece of hay through an opening, slowly so that he wouldn't mess up the strand going into place. His efforts were with success and the piece of straw intertwined perfectly with the others. Which had him thinking right then about his subjects. He was sure they wouldn't mind the Skipper penguin as their new queen and second ruler. The penguin already technically ruled half of the zoo anyway, Julien of course feeling that he ruled the other half but more officially since he WAS king. He was king of the zoo of course officially while the bossy penguin unofficially ruled it like some kind of brute vigilante. Which the ring-tailed lemur thought now was actually very sexy...

Julien sighed again, groaning, trying to get his head out of the clouds as he glared to himself. He needed to stop thinking like that. The odds are he and his beloved would never share a time the way they did ever again. He would not be getting some of anything. It was best now if he just shoved it out of his head forever. Obviously his queen didn't like it but the penguin looked like he did...didn't he?

The way the bird moaned for him and pulled him close, begging for it, begging for HIM...

Didn't any of that mean anything?

The king slumped his shoulders. Probably not. Leave it up to him to choose the wrong queen. This is what he had forever promised himself since he was a prince he would prevent such would happen. He swore to himself that he would get a queen who loved him and didn't fake it. He knew what it was like being in a relationship without love, having been an eye witness to one almost all his life. The exact example of a couple he was trying not to follow: His own parents.

He had been born to a royal lemur family without love. His mother had been a gold digger, only interested in the publicity and popularity and his father had been dumb enough to fall for her.

Then the baby prince was born. Little baby Julien, which had been him.

He grew up watching a failing marriage, and he lived in fear of it. He worried he might loose his parents because there was no love. He then started to fear his own future, and what queen he might pick. He swore he'd be in a REAL marriage with REAL love.

Look where that landed him.

Now he was making the basket that would consummate their marriage without stopping. He'd prove his parents wrong. A failing marriage can get better, he always knew it. So he was going through with this one way or another.

His goodie basket was near completion. In an hour his marriage to the bossy penguin would be complete. He just needed an extra piece of straw to tie up the loose ends… Now where could he find that?

"Hello King Julien!" Mort greeted, running up happily to his king. "What are you doing?"

There was a piece of straw on the mouse lemur's nose for some reason.

Julien snatched it and worked it into his basket, fully ignoring the little pest but of course Mort wouldn't quit.

"Oooooooh! Look at that basket!" Mort reached for it.

"No! Stop it! Dat is not being for you!" Julien snapped, glaring and pulling the basket away. "It is being for somebody else obviously! Somebody better than you! So stop it!" the lemur nodded with a huff and began again with his weaving. The king was more than irritable, having not slept all night and under stress. He was in no way friendly or accepting right now.

"For me?" The tiny mouse lemur asked, not getting the message.

"NO! It is being for my QUEEN, you stupid! Are you LOOKING like my queen to you?!"

"N-no." Mort whimpered, scared by his king.

"Then GO AWAY and be leaving your king ALONE!" Julien shouted, picking up his now completed basket and storming away.

Mort started running away, crying. His king had never been so angry like that before! What had he done wrong?

* * *

_~PoM~_

There were butterflies in Julien's stomach as he neared the penguin habitat. All kinds of doubt rose in his head about what he was doing. It was hard to ignore your own thoughts. Especially if they were the only rational ones you've ever had in your life.

He questioned if the penguin would actually like his basket. He had put a lot of effort into it. If Skipper rejected it- he didn't even want to think about what would happen.

Well first it would be a shaming to both himself and his kingdom. Then the marriage wouldn't be binding but he didn't think he could face his bride to be rejecting him again. So he went for the second option: Dropping it off at the door and running for the bushes.

He jumped in and landed at the hatch. He hesitated horribly. This was a mistake wasn't it? If it wasn't then how come his heart was beating out of his royal chest? This-No, this was wrong. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this, he-

"Is someone up there?" He heard the smarty penguin say.

Freaked, he dropped the basket and dashed. Julien jumped into the bushes just as the fishbowl was pushed aside and four birds emerged one after the other.

Skipper looked at the basket and picked it up. "What's this? Kowalski, analysis!"

"It seems to be a woven containment filled with select goods." Kowalski un-squinted his eyes as he pulled his head back.

"Oh a goody basket!" Private jumped in excitement. "Who's it for?"

Kowalski pulled the tag from it and read it, quirking a brow in surprise. "It's for Skipper."

"Me?" Skipper asked, a little suspicious. "What's the containment's?"

"Coffee beans, Kung-Fu movies, churros, a pair of brass knuckles, oddly enough the pair that was recently stolen, a moldy furro, and…a few kippers." Kowalski finished, looking up.

"It's all your favorite things, Skippah!" Private smiled. "How thoughtful that is! Are you going to send one back?"

"Negative! We don't even know who it's from!" Skipper said, holding it out in front of him like it could be a trap.

Julien was starting to get worried. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

"Well, do you like the basket Skippah?"

"What?" Skipper blinked.

"Not worrying about who sent it, do you like it?"

"Oh, yeah." Skipper shrugged. "I'd like i all the more if I knew who sent it. Depending on who sent it."

Kowalski flipped over the tag and blinked. "Hm. Forgive me for not taking notice before, but there's a back side to this small card. I believe we have our culprit."

"We do, now do we?" Skipper waddled over. "What's it say?"

The lemur in the bushes released the breath he'd been holding. His queen loved it, and that was what mattered.

"We do, now do we?" Skipper waddled over. "What's it say?"

For a third time Kowalski was in confusion. "It's moniker is 'your ring-tail'."

"Julien?" Private raised a brow.

For a moment, everything in Skipper's world stopped. _Your ring-tail. Julien._

That time in the park flashed before his eyes. Was ring-tail playing some kinda sick joke or something? What was that deranged lemur up to now?

The emotion on his face must have been easy to read, since Kowalski asked, "Are you alright sir?"

He gave a tiny shake of his head and a few blinks. He needed his mind clear. Even if it meant fawning a smile. "Y-yeah! Of course! I just...wasn't expecting something from ring-tail." He smiled. "It is kinda nice."

There was the sound of something rumbling down below and the group's scientist shrieked, holding the sides of his head. "My _MICROWAVE GENERATOR_!" Then rushed back down the hatch.

Private gasped, having used the invention to make their popcorn. "Our popcorn, Rico!"

"POPCORN!" Rico shouted in alarm, lifting the private over his head and tossing him down the hole before jumping in himself.

This left Skipper alone, still with an upturned beak, marveling his gift.

In the bushes, Julien couldn't have been happier. The ceremony was complete and as he slipped out of the shrubbery and literally waltz back to his kingdom in a slow fantasy. How he wished to now dance with his queen. Queen! He had his queen! He couldn't wait to tell Maurice!


End file.
